Wanted In England
by EnigmaticConfusion
Summary: Chaos ensues after one of Andrea Anderson's crazy nights. What will happen to her, Roman, Dean, and Seth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today was our last day in England and we just got finished filming Smackdown, so we all went back to the hotel. Roman was kicking off his shoes, Seth jumped onto the bed and laid there, and Dean headed straight to the kitchen to get something to eat, even though we stopped at a restaurant to eat right before we came here. _He's always hungry, his stomach seems like a bottomless pit sometimes._I went to the living room, turned on the TV and kicked back on the couch. I flipped through the channels to find something to entertain me, but I quickly got bored. I let out a sigh and said "I'm bored, how 'bout we go sight-seeing or something."

"We can't." Roman said getting up from the bed he was sitting on and heading to the bathroom to take a shower "We got dates."

I quickly got up from the couch with a shocked expression on my face. _These goons have dates?!_ "What, even Dean?!"

"Aww! Are you jealous? And what exactly is that supposed to mean?!" he said referring to my last comment while coming out of the kitchen with a sandwich in both hands and a large bag of chips between his teeth.

I stared at him for a while, "You really want me to answer that question."

"Sorry for not telling you, but it was part of that male auction that the WWE held for charity the other night, but you probably don't remember because your pretty little head got drunk that night." Seth said with a chuckle while pinching my cheeks.

* * *

I thought for a second then suddenly remembered. _Oh yeah, I remember now, everyone was obligated to be there that night, and I didn't even feel like going. It was a fancy suit and tie event, and I'm not the type of girl who enjoys getting dressed up and going to these types of events, so I just wore jeans and my tuxedo t-shirt, along with some black wedge heel boots. I remember taking shots with the guys before we left, but when they weren't looking I took a couple (a lot) swigs from the vodka bottle that was on the counter. I was a little buzzed when we left the hotel that night which caused me to start laughing for no reason. Seth, Dean, and Roman noticed this. "How could she be like this already, she only took one shot?" Roman asked the other two, in which they replied with a simple shrug. Then he came to a conclusion and said "Damn it, Andrea did you drink the rest of the vodka that was on the counter when we weren't looking?!" I snickered and said "No" with a smug smile on my face. I could tell that he didn't believe me though. Dean snickered at my reply but was soon cut off by Roman punching his arm. "You're only encouraging her behavior!"_

…

_At the event_

_There was nothing but snooty business people and superstars there. Seth kept his hand around my waist to reduce my swaying, despite how many times I claimed that I was fine he wouldn't let me go. Soon it was time for them to go backstage to get ready so Seth placed me on a chair, looked at me, and sternly said "Stay there, and don't do anything." And with that he hurried off to find Roman and Dean. I scoffed at his order "Who the hell does he think he is? Man, I'll do whatever the hell I wanna do!" I thought to myself, while getting up. I remembered seeing a bar somewhere in here._

…

_Alright ladies and gentlemen here we have a group of gentlemen numbers 7,8, and 9 please help me welcome Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and Roman Reigns! The voice of Lillian Garcia filled the room and women immediately started bidding "Five-Thousand dollars!" one yelled. "Damn!, they just started!" I remembered thinking as I heard the bids from the bar I was sitting at. "Where is she? Dean quietly asked the other two onstage. "I set her right over th-" Seth started to say but stopped when he realized that I wasn't in the seat he put me in, and saw me at the bar drinking my ass off and chatting with this group of people I found. Turns out that wasn't the only one who didn't want to be there that night. I was in the middle of a conversation with one of my new drunken cohorts but turned around because I could've sworn that I felt eyes bore into the back of my head like lasers. Turns out I was right because when I turned around I saw Roman, Dean, and Seth shooting daggers at me from their places on stage. I just shrugged it off and ordered another drink. Women were still bidding like crazy and I could tell that we were going to be here for a long time so I raised my glass and yelled cheers. I don't really remember what happened after that but I do know that I was out by the time that the bidding was over that night, the big lecture that Roman gave me saying something about how I could've got caught and suspended if one of the bosses saw me that night, and the huge hangover I had the day after._

* * *

"Oh yeah" I said slightly embarrassed

"I promise that we'll do something together tomorrow possibly." Seth said. Roman came out of the bathroom wearing his street clothes and Seth went in to get ready.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" I asked realizing how boring it was going to get after they left.

"You're a smart girl, you'll find something to do." Roman replied while heading to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"So where are you guys going?" I asked with a hint of disappointment in my voice.

"Well, were all going to Thorpe Park, they have an insane rollercoaster there." Dean enthusiastically said.

"You can come with us if you want" Roman suggested with his head halfway in the fridge

"And be the third wheel…um, I think I'll pass."

Then Seth came out the bathroom, and joined Roman in the kitchen trying to find something to eat. Dean proceeded to get ready a couple of minutes later.

Disappointed, I started to go to my room but before I did I ran up behind Roman and Seth and stole a fry off their plates. They made an attempt to catch me, but I was too fast and I was already in my room. I decided that im not going to sit around here and do nothing for the rest of the day so I got ready in my private bathroom that I called dibs on when we first got here. Actually, Dean and I simultaneously called dibs, but I won by putting him in a headlock and making him tap out. I put on my black skinny jeans, a simple purple t-shirt, black converse, along with my black beanie and hoodie. I walk out my room and made sure I had a copy of the room key with me.

"Whoa!, where are you going?" Dean said looking at me.

"Somewhere." I replied back smartly

"Care to tell us where?" Roman asked inquisitively

"I'm just gonna go exploring." I said back while grabbing a protein bar from the kitchen and headed to the door.

"Hey!" Seth called out after me which caused me to turn around and look at him. "Please don't do anything stupid."

"Shouldn't I be telling you guys that?" I replied with a smirk and turned to leave.

"Oh, she got jokes y'all ." Roman said to Dean and Seth.

I chuckled "See you later guys" I said as the door shut behind me.

* * *

**What kind of shenanigans will Andrea get herself into? How will Roman, Dean, and Seth's dates go? **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked out onto the streets trying to find out what I want to do, but that stopped when I came across a bar. I've heard good things about the beer here, so I decided to go inside and try it out myself.

Romans POV

After Andrea left we met up with the girls at the fair. They were cute I guess, but it got boring real quick, Dean was being an asshole, as usual, and his date Helen has already smacked him for being too handsy. Seth was being extremely talkative which isn't something new for him. I couldn't help but wonder what Andrea was up to right now as I slowly drifted away from my date Brittany's' rambling about herself -from my observations I could tell that she was narcissistic- and started to daydream, but a shriek shortly interrupted my thoughts and I snapped out of it, I looked for the source of the sound only to find out that it was from Seth.

"Ooh! We should go on there first!" He screamed excitedly with wide, child-like eyes while pointing at this gargantuan reverse-bungee ride across from where we were.

"Yeah! We should!" Dean agreed. I've got to admit, I would be lying if I said that ride didn't look tempting. "But I don't want to go on that ride, it looks a bit scary." Helen whined.

"Don't worry, I'll hold you…and maybe I'll do a little more." Dean replied back, raising his eyebrows with a smug look on his face. Helen glared at him with a face that spelled "Dude, shut up."

"Come on Helen you should come with us, it'll be fun!" Seth's date Katie urged.

"Fine, but don't you dare touch me while we're on there." Helen warned, shooting another one of her glares at Dean.

"I make no promises babe." He said back, with his hands held above his head in defense and another smug look on his face.

Great we're not even 10 minutes into our dates and Dean somehow managed to piss his off already.

Andrea's POV

"Whoo! I shouted while dancing on the bar top and taking sips of my beer. I wasn't drunk, but I loosened up a bit. Turns out that the liquor in England isn't as bad as I expected. This was my 3rd bottle of this beer and I knew that I had to stop myself soon before I get drunk and do something stupid.

"Take off your top, take off your top, take off your top!" the small crowd of men that gathered around me started chanting. I lifted up my shirt a little bit, and then I pulled it back down and teasingly shook my head. "Nope! Try again next time boys!" I said while hopping off the countertop.

I paid my tab and turned to leave, but a deep, raspy voice with a British accent stopped me. "Hey Andrea, you up for a round of beer pong, it's on me!" The voice belonged to Stewart; he was a guy that I met when I first came in. He works as a pilot and we traded numbers. And did I mention he's REALLY cute too.

"Hell yeah!" I said walking back to the group. I know that I shouldn't be drinking anymore, but one more beer ain't gonna hurt anybody.

Seth's POV

This night is sooo boring! So far the only highlights of the night were the bungee ride and the bickering between Dean and Helen. I just don't get why he can't be norm-…well at least decent sometimes. I looked at Roman and I could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't interested in his date either. I started thinking about what Andrea could be up to. _She's probably bored out of her mind right now._ I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

Andrea's POV

1 hour later

I stumbled out of the bar with Stewart and a few of my new friends. I was a little drunk and so were the others, but I was still alert. I won a silver chain necklace and a matching loose-fitting watch from Stewart.

"Haha! You thought I was playing when I said I would kick your ass in this game. Now look at ya. You have no watch or chain!" I boasted while swinging the chain in his face and sticking my tongue out.

"That was all luck. My good arm was a little injured anyways, but once it gets better I'm coming back for my chain and watch."

"Aww, little Stewart's arm is hurt." I mocked in a little baby voice.

"Yeah, I know what will make it feel better though."

"And what would that be." I asked, even though I knew what he was getting to.

"A kiss" He suggested, raising his eyebrows in a goofy manner. I rolled my eyes and laughed at his inability to be serious. I walked up to him and gave him a peck on the lips, but when I tried to step back he pulled me into him and crashed our lips together. It wasn't hard for me to lose myself in it either. He was really good at it, and we were going at it for a good couple of minutes, then I had to push him off to come up for some air.

I was blushing like crazy and I lowered my head so he wouldn't see, but he put his finger under my chin so I could look at him. He came down to my ear and whispered "If you ever need anything, just call me." He gave me a soft peck on the cheek and walked away.

I stood there blushing and smiling like crazy, but I snapped out of it when I realized that I probably looked like a lunatic just smiling and staring aimlessly in the middle of the street. I looked at my new watch and saw that it was almost midnight, but I didn't want to go back to the hotel yet, so I walked around a bit. Then that's when I saw it. The Buckingham palace. My eyes grew wide, I was shocked. I was actually standing in front of the queens' house. Suddenly I got an awesome idea.


End file.
